In a controlled environment, such as a correctional facility or prison, administrators may seek to provide opportunities for inmates to create media content, and share the media content with family and/or friends. However, administrators must ensure that the media content is appropriate for distribution to inmates within the controlled environment and/or media consumers outside of the controlled environment. For example, administrators may not want to distribute media content containing threats of violence, derogatory references, and/or copyrighted material.